


Brief Encounter

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-S3 Angel is on his way to warn Buffy about the latest threat & runs into Principal Snyder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Encounter

It was seven o’clock and time for Snyder’s brief inspection of the school before going home for the evening. He started at the opposite end of the school from the library because he knew that _Summers_ and her delinquent friends would be in there doing whatever it is that they did. Probably drugs knowing kids nowadays, but The Mayor had given explicit instructions not to disturb their little meetings and so Snyder grudgingly put up with it. The Mayor probably had them under surveillance anyway he reasoned, after all it’s easier to watch someone where you know they’re going to be.

As Snyder continued his patrol of the halls he came across a young man walking towards him a scowl on his face and his long coat billowing behind him. He was incensed, there was no way he was putting up with strangers inside his school, no matter how Adonis-like they may be.

“What are you doing in my school?” Snyder demanded, “You’re not a student here!”

Angel was on his way to warn Buffy about a new threat in town when he was surprised to see this short pudgy man demanding answers from him, humans tended to almost unconsciously know not to confront him “Well, uh, I… uh.”

Snyder sneered, “You’re one of Summers’ gang aren’t you, well I may have to put up with their presence after school but you are another matter young man. Get out of here, now! Find some other crack dealer to work for.”

Inside him Angel’s demon screamed for the chance to break free and dominate this creature before him, he would submit so easily to his will and the things he could do with that body, despite himself, Angel shivered.

Regaining his composure, Angel stepped in close to Snyder and whispered in his ear “I’ll be seeing you.” Before turning away and sweeping off into the night.

Snyder watched the young man walk away and just for a moment, just a moment, he wondered what the young man would look like wearing leather pants.


End file.
